Thinking of you
by DJ.Angel27
Summary: Atem has been thinking about his light in the Afterlife. Can both Yugi & Atem can be back together or not.
1. MY Yugi

Angel: woot woot! this is a one shot. i think  
>Sekhmet: you think. O.o<br>Yugi: Angel doesnt own Yugioh! only the plot for this story.

* * *

><p>My Yugi<p>

My pride and enjoy… my aibou... my light… my prince

Even if we are separated from the living and the death my heart

Always beats for you… my light… my love… darkness cant live without the light

Light is always there to shine thru so the darkness can appear… Yugi

My dear little one, I missed you everyday. My afterlife is nothing without you here.

I miss you so much… I would give up my throne to come back to the world of the living

Having you in my arms everyday to love you and protect you from the evil in the world.

My love, my reason to live in the mortal world once again, I have counted the days

Since that day of the ceremonial duel, we have been separated. My Yugi I wish I could have you in my arms again.

My prince of light, my Heba, my Yugi one day we will see each other once again.

I could always have you in arms in internal life without the evil around. I could see you now how much you have mature during the year we been separated.

I have seen you cry when your grandfather have passed away. I wished I was their to comfort you in

Your time of need. Sometimes I wish I could fly down, come to you, and help you with the cruel world you are living in.

I am watching you right now in Isis's mirror. I can see you kneeling down leaving flowers for your grandfather.

Wait! What is that man doing behind you?

"Yugi" I scream hoping that you can hear me.

The Isis's mirror became foggy without a sight of you anywhere. I sank in to my knees cried out

"NO..."

"NO..."

"NO..."

I scream until Isis came in running to the chamber.

"My pharaoh what wrong" I hear Isis asking me

"My light, I can't see my light" I said in tears.

Isis looked at the mirror. It shows her nothing no Yugi no one appeared in the mirror.

Isis came towards me "I'm sorry my Pharaoh. Nothing is appearing in the mirror of your light"

My heart sank in to bottom of my stomach. The only thing I could do is cry my light's life was ended to short.

Mahado came running into the chamber.

"My pharaoh there's someone at the palace gates you might want to see this."

I got up and ran to the gates.

I reached at the bottom of the stairs. The only thing that it came out of me was a gasp.

Right there in front of me was my beloved Yugi even more beautiful then before.

He did not have the leather on him. He was wearing a royal tunic. The color white and the slash was amethyst just like his beautiful eyes I feel in love with.

"Atem" I hear

I see my beloved eyes become even brighter then before.

"Yugi" I gasped out with happiness

Yugi ran to me to give a hug. I turned my hug to a tight embrace fearing that this is a dream, not wanting to let you go at all.

He lifts his head up and smiled that smiled I always loved. I lean my head to touch those rose-petal lips that I always loved to kiss.

My beloved was shocked when I kissed him. He blushed at the kiss and return kissing back in my own lips.

We broke the kiss, to get some air.

I caressed his cheeks.

"Atem why am I here in the afterlife" said Yugi confused

A feeling of saddens came over me.

"I'm sorry Yugi. I wish I was there to help you," I said having a tear in my eye.

Yugi looked at me confused. "What do you mean?"

Mahado came up to me. "My pharaoh maybe we should go inside where both of you can have some privacy to talk"

I nodded.

We reach to my chamber and Yugi and I sat on the bed. Moreover, told him what happened?

"So have been watching and until now" he said in surprise.

"Yes habibi I just wanted to be sure that you where all right," worriedly I said

Yugi smiled at me and leaned forward giving me a small kiss. "I always thought that someone was watching me. But I never thought it was you Atem"

I pulled Yugi into a hug. "I still wish I was there to help you" I said, "did you saw who did this my beloved"

Yugi shook is head. "I was stabbed in the back so I didn't saw who did this"

A sadly sigh was the only thing that it came out form me. 'I wish I knew who it was to make sure that person afterlife was a living nightmare.'

We stay in the bed quite not a sound was heard.

Yugi snuggled a bit more beside me and sigh happily. I looked down at him.

"Yugi is something the bothering you" I said

"No Atem. I was just thinking that if we did not meet right now in the after life. I was going to wait a long time to see you again," said Yugi

I thought for a second. It was true I would have waited for a long time for Yugi to come.

"I guess. This was one of those good things huh" I said

Yugi smiled.

I leaned down to kiss him again.

'Now the afterlife with my love you be enjoyable until end of time'

* * *

><p>Yugi: why did i die<br>Angel: because you had to be with Atem again so you too came be happy  
>Yami *smiles*<br>Yugi: review or comment plz :)


	2. MY Atem

Yugi POV

My Atem

My darkness... My Yami... My crush... The one that holds my hearts in his hands...

Even thou we are separated from the living and the death my heart will always beat for you my love.

My darkness... My Pharaoh…

Since we meet we always knew each other wants, desires, and love. Yet we never had experience this type of love. But because we always confused it was just brotherly love.

Darkness it always there to protect the light from any harm what it comes in the way.  
>Loving it and caring for it so the world wouldn't destroy it innocents.<p>

Atem… my Pharaoh… I know you are looking out for me since you left the world of the living.

In my time in need, when grandpa died, I always sensed you looking out for me. Looking down making sure I'm still the same person as you left this world.

My Atem… my Yami… my darkness… my pharaoh…

Sometimes I wish I were dead to be with you in your arms once more.

Atem? Sometime I wished you would fly down to me and protect me like you used to do.

Sometimes I regret not telling you my real feeling for you that it wasn't brotherly as I thought it was.

I know now that it was more than that.

Atem can you see me now.

It grandpa's birthday and it's been a couple of months that he passed away.

I'm leaving his favorite flowers today.

I can't stop the tears from falling freely from my eyes. I missed both you and grandpa.

Atem? What you have done right now, if you were with me and this moment.

_Why do I feel this pain in my back Atem?_

I can't turn around as if someone was holding my at the same place in front of grandpa's grave.

I hear the people that where holding me in place.

"_**This is your fault that Yami left this world you fucking midget." Spat the voice**_

"**You know Yugi? You should had just fell in love with me at chances I gave you." said the second voice**

I felt the sharped object pressing more into my back and then swiftly was moved away from my back.

Leaving me in the bloody dirt in front of my grandfather's grave.

_Atem? Why do I feel so sleepy and why do I feel so light right now?_

Why do I hear someone screaming?

* * *

><p>I wake up in front of some palace gates.<p>

One of the guards spotted me.

"You their why are you in the Pharaoh's palace" he said

I didn't know what to say. The only thing I had to come out is "I'm here to see Atem"

I saw Mahado at the first few steps of the stairs.

"Guards this is one of the Pharaoh's guest" said Mahado

Then he left running somewhere else in the palace.

I stood there for some time. I had the time to look around me.

I was my clothes changed into royal tunic, white top and bottoms and a amethyst slash instead of my blue leather pants and jacket and a black top I always where.

I was pay attention on my clothing. When I hear a gasp, I look in front of me it was Atemu.

Right there in front of me was Atem handsome as ever, in his royal clothes.

"Atem" I hushed

I see my crush eyes as it bright crimson.

"Yugi" I hear in his happy voice

I ran up to him and gave him a hug. He returned the tight embrace. We both feared it was a dream of seeing each other ones again.

I lifted my head and gave Atem a bright smile. He leans down and brushed his lips on mine.

At first I was shocked at he kissed me. I could help but to blush at the kiss and I returned that kiss saying that I loved him.

We broke the kiss for some air.

He caressed my cheeks.

"Atem, why am I here in the afterlife" I questionly said

A flash of sadness cross Atem's eyes

"I'm sorry Yugi. I wish I was there to help you" he said tearing up a bit.

"What do you mean?" I asked

Mahado came up to him. "My pharaoh maybe we should go inside where both of you can have some privacy to talk"

He nodded.

We reach to his chamber and Atem and I sat on the bed, and told me what happened.

"So have been watching and until now" I said in surprise.

"Yes habibi I just wanted to be sure that you were all right" he said worriedly

I smiled at him and leaned forward giving him a shy kiss.

"I always thought that someone was watching me. But I never thought it was you Atem"

He pulled me into a hug.

"I still wish I was there to help you" he said "did you saw who did this my beloved"

I shook my head. "I was stabbed in the back so I didn't saw who did this"

A sadly sigh was the only thing that it came out from him. I looked at him curiously

We stay in the bed quite not a sound was heard.

I snuggled a bit more beside him and sigh happily. He looked down at me.

"Yugi is something the bothering you" he asked

"No Atem. I was just thinking that if we didn't meet right now in the afterlife. I was going to wait a long time to see you again" I said

He thought for a second.

"I guess. This was one of those good things huh" he said

I smiled.

He leaned down to kiss me once again.

'I wouldn't trade anything to be with him in the afterlife until end of time '


End file.
